


Rainy Day

by PsychedelicShips



Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Roman is very romantic, Some Swearing, Very fluffy, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25510129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychedelicShips/pseuds/PsychedelicShips
Summary: Virgil is walking home in the rain when a kind (and handsome) stranger offers him an umbrella.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders
Series: My Sanders Sides one shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846756
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Rainy Day

Virgil’s bangs stuck to his forehead despite the hood he put up to try and stop the rain. He had been walking home from work when it started pouring, and with nothing to keep the water off other than his hood, Virgil had no choice but to walk faster. The rain wasn’t in the forecast, so Virgil didn’t bring an umbrella.  
No one was on the streets, probably inside, watching Netflix or a movie, something Virgil desperately wished he was doing instead of walking in the freezing rain.  
His shuffled playlist started playing Northern Downpour, which he supposed was very fitting for his situation. He still had several blocks to go until he got to his apartment, and the rain wasn’t showing any sign of stopping.  
A car drove past, splashing Virgil with a puddle. He swore as the freezing water soaked into his hoodie, making him shiver even more than he already was.  
“Hello there, you seem to be a handsome stranger in need of assistance,” a voice behind him said.Virgil turned around, not expecting anyone to talk to him, especially since they said he was a ‘handsome stranger’. Who the hell talked like that, anyways?  
“E-excuse me?” Virgil asked the taller man standing next to him, holding an umbrella above Virgil’s head.  
“I said you seem in need of assistance, and that’s why I’m offering you this umbrella,” the stranger replied. “It also helps that you’re cute,” he smiled.  
Virgil blushed a bright red, not used to being complimented by people on the street.  
“I’m Roman, by the way. Roman Prince.”  
“Virgil,” he managed to stutter out, his usual snark diminished by the fact that there was a cute guy talking to him.  
Roman smiled and bowed. “Greetings, fair Virgil. To where may I walk with you this fine evening?”  
Virgil laughed, telling himself it was because of how stupid Roman looked, bowing in the middle of a thunderstorm, which may have been part of the reason, but Virgil was really laughing because he realized just how hard he was crushing on a guy he had just met.  
“I was just planning on going back home,” Virgil said, not quite wanting their conversation to be over when he got back to his apartment.  
“Well, if you have no other plans for today, may I give you one? I could buy you a coffee, sit together while you dry off in a nice cafe while we talk?”  
Was Roman asking him on a date? Virgil suddenly remembered that he was soaking wet with hair sticking to his forehead and likely a terrible case of hat hair, causing him to go an even deeper shade of red.  
“Aw, don’t worry! I’m sure you look absolutely adorable underneath that hood!”  
Shit. Why did he have to be flattering and cute!?  
“O-okay.” Virgil found himself agreeing before he truly realized what he said. Did he really just agree to go on a spontaneous date with an almost complete stranger? With no preparation, no prior meetings, and not even a nice shirt? Roman could be a serial killer for all Virgil knew!  
“Great! I’ll pay,” Roman smiled, almost making Virgil melt.  
They walked under Roman’s red and gold striped umbrella to a cafe, where Virgil ordered a warm latte and Roman a hot chocolate. Virgil still hadn’t taken his wet hood off, deciding that his messy hair would be worse than a wet hood for a date. But could he really be called a date? By definition, Virgil supposed it was: he was asked out by a cute guy, said cute guy paid, and now Virgil was talking with him. But it didn't really feel like one to Virgil. He was always the one that hated big, cheesy romantic gestures, so Virgil found that he was actually enjoying the company of Roman Prince.  
When they finished their drinks, Roman and Virgil stood.  
”Shall I walk you home?” Roman smiled.  
”Er, yeah! Thanks.” Virgil replied.  
”Of course, there's one condition. Can I get your phone number? I'd like to see you again, ” Roman handed a red-faced Virgil his phone and Virgil typed in his number with a smile.  
Roman out his phone in his pocket and opened the umbrella, stepping out into the rain again with Virgil walking close beside him.  
When they arrived at Virgil’s apartment building, Virgil gave Roman a hug. “Thank you, Princey. I’ll see you again sometime?”  
“Anytime, Hot Topic. There are some movies which I’ve heard are really good out, would you like to see one with me? Perhaps sometime next week?” Roman replied.  
“That would be great,” Virgil smiled, unlocking his door. “See you soon, Roman.”  
Virgil would never admit it, but he watched out the window as Roman walked away, quite obviously excited for whenever he and Virgil would meet again, and Virgil felt the same way, something else he would never admit to.  
When Roman was gone, Virgil took a long shower and changed into pajamas that weren’t soaking wet. Before sitting down to watch Netflix, Virgil checked his phone and read a text from an unknown number, but he instantly knew that it was Roman.

**Roman: I sure hope this is the correct number, but I was wondering if you would like to see the new Terminator movie? If you haven’t seen any of the other ones then you could have a marathon at my place? I would love to see you again soon**

Virgil quickly responded after adding a contact name for Roman.

**Virgil: I’d love to see Terminator with you! It might be scary, so I guess you’re allowed to hold my hand during the movie ;)**

**Princey: Haha, sure. But if it’ll let me hold your hand, then I can pretend to be scared.**

Virgil laughed and continued texting Roman, his planned Netflix binge session forgotten in the excitement of knowing that he would see Roman again.


End file.
